Jack Rollins
Jack Rollins is a HYDRA operative that was part of the infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D., acting as a member of STRIKE. During the HYDRA Uprising, he was tasked with capturing Captain America alongside Brock Rumlow. However, he was eventually captured while protecting the high-ranking HYDRA Agent Alexander Pierce. Biography Early Life Jack Rollins joined HYDRA and infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D., becoming a part of the STRIKE team with other agents of HYDRA inside S.H.I.E.L.D., including STRIKE leader Brock Rumlow.Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''Lemurian Star ]] Rollins joined STRIKE, Captain America, and the Black Widow in freeing the ''Lemurian Star from the control of Algerian pirate, Georges Batroc. As they prepared to board the ship, Rollins was both impressed and shocked to see Captain America leap from the Quinjet without a parachute. Rollins and the rest of STRIKE then attacked the ship silently after Rogers had taken out most of the guards. Rollins and Brock Rumlow blew open a door and shot the remaining guards before escaping with the saved hostages, including Jasper Sitwell. HYDRA Uprising ]] As the end of Project Insight approached, Rollins was ordered by fellow HYDRA infiltrator and World Security Council member Alexander Pierce to capture Captain America in an elevator. Rollins entered the elevator alongside Brock Rumlow and the rest of STRIKE, cornering Rogers. Rogers however became suspicious and noticed a bead of sweat coming out Rollins' neck; he gave the team a final chance to escape. Rollins instead attacked Rogers with Taser Rods only to be knocked unconscious. When he awoke he found the rest of STRIKE had been defeated and Rogers had escaped. Capturing Captain America |left]] Rollins joined STRIKE on several attempts to capture Rogers, including searching in a shopping mall and the destroyed Camp Lehigh. Eventually STRIKE did capture Captain America, Black Widow, and Falcon on the highway after their fight with the Winter Soldier, Rolllins held a rifle to the back of Rogers' head, wanting to kill him after his beating in the elevator. Rumlow ordered him not to fire because a news helicopter was hovering above them. They drove their hostages to a secure location, but when they opened the doors to execute them, they discovered they had escaped with the help of Maria Hill. Guarding the Winter Soldier ]] Rollins guarded the Winter Soldier when he was taken to the HYDRA Bank Facility to have his damaged arm repaired, when the Soldier attacked one of the scientists Rollins aimed his gun at his head. Alexander Pierce and Rumlow then arrived and Rollins witnessed Pierce talk to the Winter Soldier, who was struggling with the fact that he felt he knew Steve Rogers from a past life. Pierce was able to coax him into compliance before erasing his memories once again. Rollins and Rumlow then escorted Pierce from the building while the Winter Soldier screamed in pain. Battle at the Triskelion take the World Security Council hostage|left]] After Captain America revealed to all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents the truth about Project Insight and HYDRA, specifically naming STRIKE as HYDRA traitors, Rollins was ordered by Pierce to take the members of the World Security Council hostage with a team of STRIKE soldiers. He did this until Councilwoman Hawley revealed herself to be Black Widow in disguise, who attacked Rollins and his soldiers, incapacitated him and the other STRIKE members guarding the council. Relationships Allies *HYDRA **Alexander Pierce † - Leader **STRIKE ***Brock Rumlow Enemies *Winter Soldier - Ally turned Enemy *Falcon *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) **Nick Fury - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Director **Maria Hill - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director **Steve Rogers/Captain America - STRIKE Ally and Leader turned Enemy **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - STRIKE Ally turned Enemy Gallery S.T.R.I.K.E.PNG RollinsWasHeWearingAParachute-CATWS.png RumlowNoHeWasn%27t-CATWS.png Rollins3-CATWS.png RollinsRumlow.png RollinsPierce-CATWS.png References External Links * Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:STRIKE Members Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Villains